Lead to No Regret
by Chiwarino
Summary: Young Cleric Cardino was always seeking for power and place where he belongs to. He finally achieved them. However, so much pains he once had to endure during his time. Those memories are being called back, echoing in his head, at the frozen atmosphere of Mana Ridge. /Cleric Chapter/Crusader Path [Ori]/safe-Non Yaoi/One-shot.


Lead to No Regret

* * *

A Dragon Nest Fanfiction.  
Disclaimer :_ Eyedentity games_.

_Warning_. Some **major spoilers** if you never heard, never played Cleric Chapters and have planned to do so. But if you refuse to jog the entire dungeon like a hard-to-chew turtle and never want to be a pole hugger, feel free to read, so that you will know his story without having to suffer those hellish gameplay.

This story is **not in **genre of **YAOI/SHONEN AI**. I am neutral at it but I dislike that kind of genre. This is pure family-like bonding, hope that you won't misunderstand.

* * *

**Author's note** : This game has won me, for real. I've loved so many games but mostly, the one I would ever create fanfiction about is only Tales Series, Suikoden, and Sonic. let's save the honest review of the game later. Shortly, the game is EPIC that made me always think the moments of scene happened during the story. Thus I decided to write it down before I go crazy. This is my first time writing a one-shot as well, since...I haven't played the whole stories available on the game, thus, I only wrote the cleric chapters. Mind you that the** official POV** will forever be Ethan's (Eden? Edan? SP) however it is our rights to pick any of the alternative path we could use. I pick Crusader path, since I acknowledge Guardian path as Ethan's main.I tried to pack the whole story of him into one-shot..it missed SO MUCH EPIC DETAILS that...one day later, I might pick Ethan's POV and write down the entire plot in detailed chapters. That means I have to replay the Cleric chapters over and over (Ogh...that Agi...THAT AGI). Though when that happens, I'd probably pick Inquisitor path..because being a Yangire (go google it) who tortures other in the name of justice is awesome.

oh, last note, I edited some details in the story to boil some emotions and maintain the flow. Forgive my flaws, because...I still need to learn both grammars, and how to write properly. Also, I find that I need to dig more about medieval settings so that the background of the story will be solid. let's treat this as one of my writing practice :) thank you for understanding.

* * *

The sacred land of Mana Ridge was unchanged. Thick snow covered the ground and the old buildings as if they were fused into one, fated as an eternal watcher of ever-changing life goes around them.

Once again that young man stepped his feet into the slippery town's road. Soon as he arrived, he felt his body wrapped in chill, and the usual gloomy atmosphere slowly crept closer, absorbed into his mind. It has been half a year since he left this place. This was the last place he had visited with "that person", and probably one important key to resurrect the tragedy-possibly the worst he could ever have. It left an invisible, yet noticeable wounds to his heart.

However, the tragedy nonetheless was a gate for him to move on to new life. Where he could truly realize what reason keeping him alive and what duty he had to carry on. He found the exact meaning of everything, it was like divine light had appeared and guided him to the real place where he was able to see what he should have become. And thus the wounds of the past eventually vanished.

Human is not solitude. As weak, as useless one might think an individual is, they have their own role in life as everyone are a piece of puzzle to complete. He highly aware of that. Along with the fact that he has that will and power needed to aid everyone. The more he fight the more his hatred gone because he realized this.

With freezing breath, that ash blond young man whom dressed in formal armor well known to the villagers as the Crusader, walked into a lonely withered tree near the entrance. Like the others object in the town it also act like a silent witness. What makes it different is that the memories it witnesses, was and forever only its. Slowly he trailed the tree with his cold fingers. There was a big scratch there. One professional soldier could have guessed that the scratch was possibly made by any type of mace. He chuckled a little.

"Look at this. How much enraged was I that time? I was so ashamed that if I could I go back I would like to slap myself," he muttered to himself. There were barely any people there to note him. Though, some merchant and blacksmith he knew well were still there. But they were busy with their customers.

He exhaled.

"Dear Jake,"

He spoke as if there were another person to converse to. The fact is nobody was around. That mentioned man had passed away. The young Crusader took his life with his own hand. One sin he could never forget. However, no one was at fault. It was Jake's purpose that he was made to kill him.

"I already find my own path. I lied if I said I didn't regret of what I have done to you nor that I have forgive you entirely for what you have done to me. To us, to the entire Templar Knights. But then I realized that actually from the beginning we already stood in different zone. I didn't open my eyes enough."

He clutched his flail, a weapon he always carry all along with his loyal shield.

He closed his eyes as he recalled those moments.

* * *

Fallen into the ground again, that little Cardino. He was really weak, everyone wondered why did he pledged to join the Clerics army, as a Templar Knight.

The truth is he seek desperately for a place where he could find the meaning of himself. A place where he feels that he is needed. His distant father was always ditches him, taking away his privileges to show his potential. The cause remains unknown to him. He even forbid him to meet his mother, whom he believed was betrayed by his own father. Thus Cardino felt more like a strayed dog rather than a member of family. Although the family didn't abandon him like a rubbish, he could felt the cold shoulders.

Obligated to search for his purpose on living and in effort to escape from his family, he entered the Knights on his own. He started from being an apprentice knight under training from those Templar Knights, part of Clerics army at Temple of Saint Haven, a grand Capital which generally acknowledged as the heart of Lagendia. it is located in the lowlands, away from the mountains and closer to the sea.

But even there, he was bottoming all ranks in the apprentice training. That day was the same. He got injured here and there. His fellow comrades laughed at him.

"Look, again, it's that slow Cardino!"

"You are as soft as a cotton. Perhaps doing knights laundry fits you more"

"If you cannot manage...Don't push yourself. We are here to protect and not to be protected"

The injuries were hurt, but those words were hurting him even more. It was the day when his defense all break loose. Desperately he ran to the heart of the temple, the prayer hall. There, he cried aloud deeply from the bottom of his heart, like a young boy he was. He called Goddess name over and over.

In the middle of his cry, suddenly a gentle hand tapped softly upon his shoulder. Cardino gasped. As he turned his head, a friendly and humble looking senior Cleric with short tidy platinum hair and bang covered his right eye was caught in his sight. He smiled, and as far as Cardino could distinguish, it was different from the usual mocking and despising smiles he often received.

"Little brother, You look drowned in the dark. May I be one shoulder to carry what is there upon yours?" his deep, bass baritone voice spoke in a comforting tone. That alone was enough to win the little apprentice's trust. This man's aura was different compared to those strict and harsh high rank templar knights and his intimidating comrades.

" Little brother...?" it was pretty unusual for Cardino. Not even his siblings in Nouvlanca family ever adressed him with such honourific mention.

That Cleric Senior nodded. A smile never fade away from his face. "I consider you that since you're one of us. Ah...pardon me, I should have introduce myself and such"

He clammed his mouth at the last sentence. Then, he offerred a hand.

"I am Jake"

Cardino was left in nervous as he never ever being treated nice either by his family and his comrades. In contrary, a senior who he'd expected a cold shoulder was giving one warm welcome.

"I am...Cardino" he replied as he shook Jake's hand. Such a warm one. He left aside his family name since Jake didn't mention his either. And furthermore he never have sense of belonging to the Nouvlanca.

Jake observed that little brother of his carefully. He was terrified when he spotted there were so many injuries and inflamming tissues upon Cardino's skin. "Oh Goddess...look how terribly wounded you are"

Cardino chuckled. " Yeah...it is daily for me. Though one near my left chest was actually from a week ago"

The little apprentice stopped his laughter and turned his expression into a bitter one.

"I am weak...I don't even know why I am here. I should have been kicked"

Jake was left there stunned by his little brother's sentence. But then that gentle cleric huffed as he put both hands upon Cardino's shoulder. Soon, a light, a warm light, different from those painful volt used in battle as Cardino often see, came upon him. The light made him feel comforted and his injuries vanished slowly. So that was healing power he often heard but never witness one himself.

"Ah.." Cardino was a bit embarassed. He felt like he had dirrespect a senior because he made him treated his injuries.

"The Goddess will never kick any of her blessed people" as he cured the wounds, Jake slowly spoke. "And it doesn't matter whether you are weak ot not. As long as you have strong will to protect and to defend others. As long as we share the same vision, you are one of us. One under the bless of Goddess. There are many ways you can do to support others. This one is for example" Jake finished healing. He tapped Cardino's back twice..

Cardino was amazed when he felt the pain was gone totally. That was an admirable healing skill. He gazed at Jake in eyes full of respect and trust. He found a salvation.

* * *

Clerics army were standing by at the field under the cliff. Cardino ran as fast as he could. He was a bit late to report in. Fortunately, he just had to report to Jake, who was watching the army from the top hill.

Instead of long advices and meaningless scolding, Jake forgave his late arrival with just a reminder to be more discipline. Ater a little briefing and interview about what Cardino has as a vision and purpose, he taught Cardino about the two paths the Clerics have in order to serve under the Goddess. The Paladin Path and the Priest Path.

That young apprentice was without doubt having interest to both. Although, the Paladins who charge forward to the front line, endure the 'pain of the army' as a living shield sounded like something he would like to accept as his way rather than being someone holy who enlighten others.

He told his opinion to Jake and that kind senior chuckled again.

"Yes, I believe you will be strong enough to be one protection shield of our army. However, you'd probably be physically the youngest and smallest Paladin ever, haha," he said as he patted the young ash blond apprentice.

Cardino heard that a lot. Only few percentage of soldiers and apprentices he found in the knights who was about his age. Moreover, he was blessed with kind of baby face, and tiny muscles, which made him even more young looking to others. Even the sorceress apprentice he once met commented how he was too 'cute' to be in an army.

"Little Paladin, huh" Cardino muttered slowly as he rubbed his chin. "Yeah they might address me that. Though more because I possibly will be the weakest Paladin"

Jake's expression turned more tender and he gestured more relaxed. A soft sigh slid from his lips as he put his right hand on his little brother's left shoulder.

"It's fine, dear brother. Consider it as your own unique title. And worry not, like I have said before. Your strong will is what you need. With that, I believe the Goddess will grant you power to do so"

Once again Cardino gained confidence as he receive his brother's advice. Secretly he already decided to choose the Paladin path. Though it would still be far away.

* * *

To be either a Paladin or Priest, one must find his self actualization. This simply cannot be reached if a condition isn't met. It was the toughest test that one must prepare their mental and physical at total to embrace it.

That textbook alike explanation played repeatedly inside Cardino's mind as he charged forward. He was in daily competitive training against his fellow comrades. Though before he met Jake and own more belief in himself, it was more like a bully to him. He would always lose to others. At the end of the battle he would usually laid on the ground beaten badly and ashamed.

That day was different. His motivation to be a protector for everyone including those jerk-alike comrades of his has granted him an overwhelming stamina grown inside him. He could fight back. Even those bulliers have been shut as they witnessed how that weak little Cardino managed to block and encounter them. His damage output was not a notable one since he cannot deny that in strength he was still the weakest. But he managed to cover that with his strong endurance and reflex to counter.

He won the fight. His opponent was down to the ground, tired to launch anymore attack since it hardly damage the little apprentice. Cardino bowed down and panted. He whispered a prayer from his lips, as a gratitude to the Goddess.

He told Jake the entire battle, his first win and improvement, when they were sent in a daily mission near Forsaken Isle Core, an island placed near capital of Saint Haven. He was so excited and happy. He knew that Jake has been proud of him even from the beginning, but somehow he wanted a praise from his gentle, admired senior who is also considered as a brother.

It was out of question. Jake looked so much brighten and definitely happy to hear the news. He patted the ash blond head of his little brother, something he did often.

"Good work, O little Paladin" it seemed that Jake wanted to tease and joke a little with him by adressing Cardino with such title. He was not even a Paladin...yet.

" Oh you were serious with that title" Cardino chuckled and pretended he was annoyed by that nick.

"I think it fits you, no offense" Jake replied.

"I never feel offended anyway. Fine, I 'll be that little Paladin" Cardino said as if he submitted. Jake was made to laugh aloud with that attitude.

"Although...to become one I have to reach my total self actualization which I don't really understand" Cardino added.

Jake was silenced for a moment there as if he was thinking about something complicated. A second later though a smile worn back on his face.

"There are many ways to reach that so called actualization actually"

"...do I have to go through a meditation and endless prayers to Goddess Althea in the temple, 7 days non stop?" Cardino tilted his head, wondered.

Jake shook his head "Self actualization is not a communication matter between you and Goddess Althea. It is more between you and your inner self" he coughed a little. " You have to come and realize..your true self. Easier to say than done it is"

Cardino seemed to give it a thought. He honestly didn't get the entire point.

"So how do I do that?"

Jake made a deep exhale and closed his eyes.

"All that I can say is.. Be patience, dear brother. The path will show its gate to you when the time is right. Just so you know, sometimes it come forth during the hardest trial of life..and even disaster. Be prepared" Jake's voice sounded more deep and serious when he said that. Cardino nodded slowly, his mind was questioning of what he actually meant, however less or more he got the picture of the object.

A moment later, a call announced that all of the Cleric apprentices must stand by in the line. Jake tapped his little brother's back gently as if he commanded him to go and safe the topic for later when they are free.

Cardino obeyed his order. Without adding more question he went to the Isle core where all apprentices must gather.

Unbeknown to him, Jake's face turned somewhat bitter as he muttered to himself.

"Soon...it will face you without you even asking"

Jake closed his eyes, his lips whispered a prayer.

* * *

Few years passed. The little Cardino have grown into a fine young Cleric and served as a loyal, talented Templar Knight. He was well known as a prodigy since he could master both the light magic while having a great defensive tactic. Something that was rarely seen at the period. Even so, he hasn't find his self actualization yet. Slowly he wondered whether it was enough for him to stay among the army without having to advance forward.

He got no time to reconsider about it since Jake suddenly told him that they were commanded by the arch bishop to escort an army delivering a sacred orb to Mana Ridge for ritual purpose. The details inside, Cardino hardly understood. He knew that Clerics and Sorcerers were once a fused force which finally divided. He also heard a lot about mystical Mana Ridge, a small town at the center of Frost Hill, long journey away from Saint Haven placed in the mountains area at Lagendia. Long time ago it served as residence to many believers and rituals often being executed there thus it was called as Sacred Land. Not only Mana Ridge, the Sacred Land includes the expand area of abandoned Church, Prayer hall, and Temple ruins. They were all build to serve religions. Near the area was a tidy lonely forest.

There was long story behind. Including of why the place came dead and turned into a creepy historical site.

It was indeed magnificent that a ritual once again would be executed there. Cardino prepared himself for a long journey since the place, as mentioned was a bit far away from their Temple at Saint Haven. He also anticipated the cold climate there. Which he later realized to be far more torturing than what he could have imagined.

But how unfortunate, at the time when he and Jake had arrived, they got dispersed for daily patrol around the area of Blizzard Plains, the major area of the snowy mountains. While patroling, Cardino was made to find that a carriage has been attacked. It was the one with duty to deliver the sacred orb securely to Mana ridge, and some Clerics guarded the carriage to ensure its safety until they arrived at Mana Ridge.

A cleric named Cedric, the one who was in charge as a leader, was severely wounded. Because Jake was not around, Cardino immediately assisted him and brought him to their commandant in Mana Ridge. He reported the recent ambush to a Cleric Master, Thomas.

Upon hearing his thorough explanation, Master Cleric Thomas had secretly suspected the ' follower of the dragons' were behind this. They were the servants of the devil Black Dragon, a nemesis that once believed will bring chaos to the land of Lagendia. They certainly have reason to interrupt the ritual since it was part of the first step to banish their evil being

Who would have known that one of them will came in ambush and steal the orb?

"They know that the Templar Knights would carry and escort the orb" Master Cleric Thomas declared at the gloom and bitter brief. All Clerics army gathered there. They were at loss. "We have to be more careful, but precise. Obtain the orb back!"

Cardino stepped away a bit from the army crowd. He found Jake was standing also a bit faraway from them.

"It might be...an Insider, don't you think?" Cardino whispered slowly to Jake."Someone has turned away from his path of Goddess" he continued. Jake was aware of Cardino's above average intellect, that he knew his little brother might have analyzed and observed anyone smell suspicious. Though he didn't immediately agree.

Traitor. It was what Cardino meant to mention. It was all logical since the escort mission was the highest prior and obviously was kept as a secret only known to those carried the mission.

"Why would you conclude that?" Jake wanted a clear reason.

"Because, the other path of Blizzard plain was secured by Templar Knights and another one was a dead end. Aside that, there is no other way to get out from the mountains area. However, the Dragon Follower were found nowhere here too. He must be hiding within us and keep the orb somewhere around the sacred land, until the Templar Knights of Saint Haven being called back. That time, he'd take the orb, going back to the lowlands with us" What Cardino explained was entirely logical.

Jake gave it a thought. "Most astute" he commented. "However, how do we prove it? It was just our assumption"

"I'll find it." Cardino stated with confidence. "I'll reveal his identity and take the orb back for sure."

They would have talked longer if only Master Cleric Thomas didn't call Cardino on duty. Thomas had the same thought that if an insider did it, he would be still around and hid the orb somewhere.

"I didn't say it at the briefing because I am afraid the culprit would move before us. However I trust you, Cardino. Your family, as I ever researched, was one with good reputation" Thomas briefed him.

"I...take that as compliment" Cardino said with awkward feeling. Not again. What the Nouvlancas have, should not always be associated with his way. But he decided to put that aside for a moment.

"Back to the point now. I want you to help me observe and detect the orb, and for the Dragon Follower as well. Will you carry this duty?"

Cardino bowed down and lifted his right hand in salute. "I will"

Thomas immediately commanded him to explore Frost Hill Forest and Wind Valley to prove their theory. They must find any evidence to prove that the culprit was truly a Dragon Follower. Next, they will have to find who was the traitor.

Before he ventured the forest, he talked to Jake for a moment. It was already an habit for him. Everything he would do, everything happened to him he would always consult them to Jake. For him, Jake was the only family he ever have. The only one he could trust and share anything. The place for him to return, like a home.

"I see. I agree with Thomas. The Dragon Followers have high motive behind these all. Let me assist you, Cardino. We might find something."

Cardino was happy he could team up with his beloved brother. They investigated the Frost Hill Forest together and managed to find a rusty mask. Jake taught his little brother that only Dragon Followers would wear the mask. Master Cleric Thomas and Cardino' s hypothesis proved concrete. Next they would have to find the trail and caught the mentioned Dragon Follower. Kill him, if them must.

Thomas triggered more interest to solve the case. Since Cardino was trustworthy, Thomas gave him more quests to find out the culprit and retrieve the sacred orb back. Cardino agreed. He believed that he could easily do just to the sinful human being.

"It seems you are closer to the truth. Be careful, Cardino." was Jake's reply when one last time Cardino conversed with him. With lot of passion, the young Cleric nodded and departed for his quest. He wasn't even aware of what he should really be careful of. And it was the one that grow to a big regret he was bound to get.

* * *

The young Cleric Cardino was truly destined to banish the most wanted Dragon Follower. At his last mission, with the help of Thomas' information, he investigated the sacred path. That was where he found the sinner he was looking for all the time. The Dragon Follower wore a mask and wield a staff. The figure looked so cold, it was like he was emerged from darkness. Cardino despised him.

"So...my guesses were true. You evil being. I shall beat you and lead you back to the Goddess Path. Prepare!" he muttered in anger, as he twisted his mace, steady to fight. He was so ready for this. He'd do it, for the entire clerics army, and to prove himself to Jake. To his father as well, if only he could.

Though, it was never expected that the Dragon Follower was so tough to beat. Cardino's damage was always small, however, with his magic, he was supposed to deal a good blow to the follower of darkness. But that man was so hard to chew. Unbelievably, he could equal a Cleric's light magic and overcome damage with some kind of heal magic—although Cardino have never seen that magic before.

Fortunately, in that kind of situation, a sudden help came in. Cardino got no time for proper introduction when a mistress suddenly broke in and launched a blast attack—something that sorcerers have. He felt that the battle became easier. As the mistress kept on distracting the aggro and deal damage to the Dragon Follower, Cardino immediately rolled to the opposite direction the Dragon Follower was facing. That man seemed to be able to endure his magic. so, there was no way to beat him but with pure strong physical power. Concentrated on his last power, Cardino executed his last blow.

"Begone and return to the holy light!"

His voices echoed as suddenly everything in there turned gloom. Cardino felt a strange heartbeat, but he couldn't care less. In his vision, everything was in slow motion and blur.

* * *

Selphirra, a student sorceress in mission to retrieve a sacred staff from the same thief whom stolen the sacred orb, screamed as blood splattered when her urgent partner- a Cleric, dashed forward and without any hesitation swiped his sharp blade flail to their nemesis. A red robe dressed, mask wearing Dragon Follower. Cardino has no choice since that enemy was so difficult to take down even with the help of a sorceress.

However, Cardino screamed even louder as he broke the covering mask his enemy wore.

That face, that voice... they were not something Cardino never heard of. Ironically, they were..those he would kept forever in his mind. The voice he would always love to hear, the face he would always love to see.

"JAKE!"

Leaving Selphirra in confusion, the young cleric rushed toward the man whom laid on the ground, massive bleeding.

"Oh dear" Selphirra slowly muttered. She knew a little about the clerics since the sorcerers were suffering the same accident as the Clerics, their sacred staff was stolen. Thus they must form teamwork to caught the thief and retrieve both staff and sacred orb. She heard and talked a bit with Jake the cleric and she understood that man was an admirable man. He couldn't be the one. It was just really wrong.

Cardino was out of question. More than anyone Jake was the only person he trust and bond deeply to, beyond the common senior and apprentice relationship. He loved that person as a real family. He remembered those memories, beautiful memories he could ever ask for. The fact he faced now was far too bitter to believe.

"Open your eyes...open your eyes, Jake. And tell me that I am dreaming. Tell me that you merely were only testing me. No...just..no.." trembly, Cardino grabbed the incapacitated cleric's hands. Tears dropped one by one from his light blue eyes as Jake slowly opened his lips and barely spoken.

Jake smiled for the last time. He told Cardino, his little dearest brother to accept the fact that they were different from the beginning. The dark and miserable path was the path he had to choose. His ideal. And he has no regret.

"You lie...we are no different. I always..I always follow you as my role model... You are the figure worth admiration" Cardino denied.

"You are different from me, Cardino. You are a pure hearted one even if you are a bit dishonest. You are respectful to everyone. You have pure vision and is an admirable cleric now. It was your own shining path. All that I ever did was merely giving them candles so you could see them. It was never the same path that I took"

Cardino was silenced. He would choose to deny the fact and run away forever, thinking that they were a dream, upon hearing Jake's confession. But that man didn't stop, he kept on speaking, even with raucous voice.

"My soul was already dead, guided by darkness and only awaits for my concrete body's death. It was long time ago. And then, when I saw your eyes..I felt that there is a life that I always wanted there. Their sparkle were pure, something that I have never seen. And then, as a last hope, I raised you and took care of you really well. So even if I died...those eyes...and your heart, your mind, would still carry me on. I am selfish, right"

With his last breaths, Jake struggled to give some last words. "You are... Still my little brother. Of whole camouflages that I made, that I built..you were never part of them. I sincerely think of you as one. You do not have to forgive me. It is our farewell now"

Cardino gasped and shook his head.

"No..No! Don't die on me. Jake, open your eyes! If you die here I swear to behead the entire dragon followers on the world!" he warned him.

Jake smiled and inhaled. "Go ahead...it is your path anyway, dear brother. My path ends here. Go...follow...your...pa...th.."

Eventually Jake's voice drowned into silent, fused with bats' screech heard, bounced over the corners of the hall. The battle was over. Jake had passed away. Cardino, his beloved little brother took his life with his own hands.

Following after was his silent cry, embracing that dearest brother of him in hug. A prayer slid out from his mouth. Once again, he had to endure pains. This time it was not those battle injuries but somehow a large cut wounded on his heart.

The young mistress Selphirra sighed. She knelt down near them and followed the prayer.

* * *

"It has been a long time, dear brother. Ever since you have gone, even if it was terribly hurting, you have opened that new gate for me. I wonder whether it was fate. Now, I am not even a Paladin anymore. I am a proud Crusader, serves under the Goddess"

The cold snow witnessed the ash blond young man spoken to no one but himself.

He chuckled for a while "If only fate was different. If you were not a Dragon Follower from beginning. You would be here calling me little Crusader, would not you?" He continued to speak. The gentle cold breeze blew. It was like they tried answering him.

He sighed.

"Not only that. I met this fool but brave swordsman and venture together with him. Along with his comrades. We share different ideals but same destination for the world. He also told me that I am lucky at least I still have a father. Unlike him. He seek for his father the entire time. That made me take an action I never think I would do even in my dream. I wrote a letter to my father. He replied, thanking me for raising the family's name. But what's more important is...he finally explained things about mother. And then...I was able to meet her. She taught me things, and helped me find my real freedom, my self-realization, self-liberty. Sadly... we could never meet each other again. Just like me and you. Although both of you were my precious family members that I'd always cherish for. It somehow hurts..but I feel ... Something inside me has been lifted."

There was an awkward silence when the young Crusader stopped talking. If only it continues, he would start to cry. However, just in the right timing, from afar he could hear one-nope, more voices were calling him.

"Heyya. Sour Cardino!" said a blond short haired man whom carrying sword on his back.

"So you were here. At least tell us if you want to go somewhere." A blond pony tailed young woman ranted at him.

"He is just being melancholic, guys" said a really familiar young mistress with two pigtails.

They were his new comrades. A brave "moron" Gladiator Frainsky, the sword user Cardino mentioned before. A dedicated "nagging" elf, Tempest Walessia, and finally a talented "moneymaker" Smasher Selphirra, one sorcerer's apprentice whom once worked together and witnessed the death of Jake with him. Because of that, Selphirra, although she would still having quarrels with the young Crusader during their journey, she understands him the most.

"I hate it when you call me that" turning his usual bitter side, Cardino replied cynically. But they were not called comrades if they cannot see through his camouflage.

"Whatever. You will forever be our loyal "Sour" Crusader Cardino, buddy" Frainsky replied as he embraced Cardino's shoulder with his left hand, it made the sour sweet Crusader felt ashamed but on the other side he did not reject their embracing friendship at all. They were his new family. His entrusted comrades.

"You should learn how to let go of the past." Selphirra nonchalantly said upon passing by the young Crusader, knowing how attached Cardino was to Jake and Mana Ridge, their farewell place.

"Aware of that already, mistress moneymaker. I am going to meet someone here to confirm some information regarding our mission. That was all." Cardino sharp replied. He talked in haughty tone.

"Hey...it is Selphirra, You know." the two-pigtailed woman folded her arms and ranted. Cardino flashed a little meaningful smirk on his face to her before he walked away, passing her. Selphirra huffed but she replied with a smile as well.

"Oh there he goes on his own again." Walessia said as he pointed to the ash blond man who was already steps afar from them.

"He is surely the most complex person I rarely ever meet" Frainsky grinned, rubbing his nose as he commented.

Cardino could hear their comments from afar due the town was really quiet. He smiled once more, feeling so much grateful for what he got now. Few grace friends, but a truly home he could return to. His path and Jake might be different, but the same things they have is that they didn't regret the path they have chosen. At all.

* * *

Done, thanks for reading. If you review, I'd really appreciate you, since I obviously need help ^_^. I planned to do long chapters after this. But I am unsure whether to take official POV or going through with setting this story has. However since the story will take alternative plot and change plot main focus (not the same the game has, despite the Nests bosses and same masters), I think Official POV is , Karacule and others would line up later, since their story needs a precise research and I must play entire chapters.


End file.
